Creeping Death
Es war der letzte Abend der Woche und Vorfreude auf das Wochenende macht sich in mir breit. Ich stehe am Waschbecken meiner kleinen Küchenzeile und reinige den letzten Teller, stelle ihn auf das Abtropfbrett und greife nach dem Handtuch. Im Hintergrund läuft lautstark mein Lieblingslied derzeit. Creeping Death. Mir geht es gut. So gut wie schon lange nicht mehr. Bald wäre mein Umzug beendet, mein eigentlicher Wohnsitz, nicht da wo ich gerade bin und habe endlich wieder Ruhe. Wohne dann bei meiner Freundin und alles ist gut. Vergnügt singe ich den Text mit. Es ist warm in dem kleinen Zimmer, obwohl es draußen regnet und schon beinahe dunkel ist. Ich trockne meine Hände ab und taste gerade nach dem Lichtschalter der kleinen Hallogenleuchte über der Spüle, als sich mir mit einen Mal die Nackenhaare aufstellen, als hätte ich einen Stromschlag bekommen. Plötzlich ist die Temperatur im Raum deutlich gefallen. Mich fröstelt es und einen kurzen Moment fühle ich mich beobachtet. I´m creeping death ... Stirnrunzelnd drehe ich mich um und sehe durch die Balkontüre nach draußen. Nichts. Wie erwartet. Ein leichtes Grinsen spielt um meinen Mundwinkel und ich zucke mit den Achseln. Manchmal kann an einem in diesem entlegenen Dorf ziemlich unheimlich werden. Ich wohne in einer kleinen Pension mit fünf Zimmern, deren einziger Bewohner ich derzeit bin. Es ist eigentlich ein alter Bauernhof und man hört ständig irgendwelche Geräusche, gerade abends und in der Nacht. Kein Grund zur Panik also. Auch der Ausbilck ist nicht gerade das, was ich als heimelig beschreiben würde: ein weites Feld, über das nachts gerne der Nebel wabert, direkt umschlossen von einem dichten, alten Tannenwald. Es ist wahrlich nicht schwer sich da vorzustellen dunkle Gestalten umherirren zu sehen. I´m creeping death ... Mit Gewalt verdränge ich den Gedanken. Durch den stressigen Umzug in den letzten Wochen, dazu noch die ständige Fahrerei haben meine Nerven ein wenig gelitten. Das ist alles. Ich schließe das noch offene Fenster. Selbstverständlich war es nichts weiter als ein Luftzug, welcher mich frösteln ließ. Begebe mich dann unter die Dusche, das Lied noch immer im Ohr. Schon seid langer Zeit kenne ich es in und auswendig. Doch heute Abend hat es etwas Eigenes. Man kennt das ja: Obwohl man ein und das selbe Lied seid Jahren rauf und runter hört, offenbaren sich in ihm doch immer wieder neue Details. Heute fiel mir das besonders auf. Auch wenn es ein Ton war, den ich nicht einzuordnen vermochte. Es klang irgendwie anders, auf eine schwer zu beschreibende Art und Weise bedrückend, schleichend, widerlich. Eigentlich gar nicht so, wie ich es gewohnt war. Nachdenklich kam ich aus der Duschkabine und rubbelte mir die Haare trocken. Das Licht flackerte kurz und in dem Sekundenbruchteil, den ich im Dunkeln stand, schien ein Fetzen weißen Nebels vor meinem Gesicht zu erscheinen. Als das Licht zurück kehrte blickte ich nur in mein eigenes verdutztes Gesicht. Ich schüttelte mit dem Kopf und verließ das Bad. Stunden später lag ich wach im Bett und bekam dieses verdammte Lied einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Die! Die by my hand! I creep across the land ... Es war als könnte ich den Song noch immer hören. Wird lauter, dann wieder leiser nur ein entferntes Rauschen. Killing first born men ... Es ist zum Auswachsen! Draußen gewittert es mittlerweile und ich bekomme diesen verdammten Song nicht mehr aus dem Kopf. Wütend knirsche ich mit den Zähnen, wälze mich hin und her. Allmählich beginnt es mich aufzuregen. Ich drehe mich auf die Seite. Hin und her. Beginne zu schwitzen, Langsam, ganz langsam drifte ich weg. In jene Zwischenwelt, nicht wach, nicht schlafend. Kann durch die halb geschlossenen Augenlider sehen wie es draußen blitzt, höre zwischen den Textzeilen das Rauschen des Windes und fernes Donnergrollen. Es keckert leise. Beinahe lautlos. Kommt es näher. Immer näher. Geifertriefend zieht es sich vorwärts. Spitze, formlose Klauen bohren sich in den Teppich, reißen einzelne Fäden heraus. Gackernd erklimmt es den Bettstock und kauert sich auf dem schmalen Brett zusammen. Hungrig beobachtend. Silberne Augen lüstern musternd. Vorsichtig lässt es sich auf die Matratze sinken, ein Spalt am Ende der Decke weißt ihm den Weg. Mit einem Schlag sitze ich kerzengerade im Bett, der Schweiß wie Wasser um mich herum. Alles klebrig, alles feucht. Verschwommen sehe ich an das Bettende. Ohne Brille war es schwer zu sagen, ob sich dort etwas tat. Reiß dich zusammen verdammt! Etwas streift mein Bein und ich springe beinahe an die Decke vor Schreck. Mir wird eiskalt, ehe ich zurück ins Bett sinke und mich nicht mehr rühren kann. "Ich bin der kriechende Tod." Ein gedämpftes Keckern war das Letzte, was ich höre, ehe es endgültig schwarz wird. Ravnene Kategorie:Kurz Kategorie:Artikel ohne Bilder Kategorie:Monster Kategorie:Wahnsinn